


Get What You Deserve

by IllBeRightBack



Series: Behind The Mask [4]
Category: Scream (1996), Scream (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Scream (1996) - Freeform, Scream (movies) - Freeform, scream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: Billy's back at school, terrorizing Sidney with Stu. Before, during and after the bathroom scene.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I fucked up and totally forgot about the bathroom scene. Whoops. Anyways, here it is, technically it should be part 3, but I screwed up so just pretend I didn't.

Stu entered the library, scanning for his partner in crime. After a moment, he spotted the back of Billy's head in through the rows of bookshelves. He started to walk over to the biography section where Billy was sitting.

Flicking Billy’s temple, Stu crouched beside him and smiled.

"What do you want, asshole?" Billy playfully scoffed, removing one headphone.

“Well, first, you gotta stop listening to that shit music so loud, I can hear it as soon as I get through the door.” Stu teased.

“Nine inch Nails are _not_  shit” Billy defended.

“When are you gonna quit the act and just admit they suck?”

“You’re just jealous because I told you I thought Trent Reznor was hot that one time” Billy shot back.

“Whaaaaat?” Stu said with fake oblivion.

“Clingy, clingy... Did you have something to say to me, or are you just interrupting my studying to insult my music taste?” Billy smiled slightly.

“A bit of both… I thought we could give Sidney a little scare, y’know… Before the party so she’s real worked up… Before we slice up Himbry.” Stu said, lowering his voice.

“Yeah, we could do that… you got a plan?” He asked, adjusting his position on the floor.

“C’mon, baby, you know you’re the brains behind this operation” Stu said.

“If I'm the brains, why am I a suspect and you're not? C'mon, we're BOTH the brains, now cut that shit out and tell me what you're thinking," Billy said. He always hated it when Stu put himself down. He was smart, he had just been conditioned to think he wasn't.

“Alright, alright... Well, we can just try to follow her around the hall ‘til she goes somewhere more private?" he suggested.

"She's so paranoid, I've seen her looking around like a hawk since Casey and Steven's _tragic demise_ " Billy said the last part in an over-dramatic voice, "I think she would notice I was following her since she's labelled me Leatherface."

"Fuck... Do you know anywhere else she goes that we'd be able to-" Stu stopped the conversation as a pair of jocks walked past their row.

"Cactus-Heads" Stu said under his breath and Billy smiled at this. They looked suspiciously at how close Billy and Stu were to each other, but didn't make a remark and kept walking. After they passed, Billy revived the conversation.

"I know she roams the halls when she's nervous. During class, she says she's going to the office but she just walks around and goes to the second floor bathroom by the office. She told me all that last year after her mother's _tragic demise_ " Billy half smiled as he said it in the same manufactured, mellow-dramatic voice.

“Huge mistake telling you that,” Stu giggled.

“Poor Sid," Billy said with absolutely no pity in his voice, "During class there's almost nobody there, It's so out of the way and all. She's a person of habit so I can almost guarantee it'll be that one."

"Habit's are never your friend in scary movies," Stu smiled deviously.

"Ours is shaping up to be a real original," Billy said.

Stu moved in to kiss him quickly and pulled back, looking around to make sure no one had seen, and they hadn't. This school could fuck itself as far as he was concerned. It was really only a secret for Billy's sake. He was the one who decided they would keep it hidden.

“You should have an alibi, though... Might seem a little suspicious that you're back and now somebody's trying to gut her... again."

"I can wait around the corner, like I'm walking by while she's heading to the bathroom. Maybe talk to her quick." Billy suggested.

"Perfect."

“Alright, and we’re just scaring her, we’re not cutting her up yet, don’t touch her. Just spook her... Then she runs off and we get the fuck out of there before she gets the cops," Billy said, his voice turning cold and serious.

"Got it... See ya later", Stu smiled again, standing up and exiting the library.

Billy watched him before turning back to his notes and putting his head phones back on.

 

_Head like a hole_

_Black as your soul_

_I'd rather die_

_Than give you control_


	2. Chapter 2

Sidney skittered off into the bathroom after her altercation with Billy, as expected.

Everything was going according to plan, until Billy saw a couple of preppy looking bitches walking towards the bathroom Sidney had just run into. Stu was waiting for Sidney and not expecting more company. He started to panic a bit. _'Never fucking EVER should have done this at school'_   he scolded himself internally. Billy was hoping they would turn into the classroom across the hall from the bathroom, but they didn’t. Instead, they pushed the bathroom door open and began speaking in that voice people only used when they were trash talking someone. And Billy swore he heard Sid’s name.

Billy waited and waited, hoping Stu hadn’t come out of hiding too soon. Stu was much smarter than everyone (except Billy) gave him credit for, so he trusted that Stu had waited to make sure no one else was coming. After a few moments, the two girls came out, unscathed, talking like they had been on the way in. They walked past Billy and sideways glanced at him like he was an animal about to attack... And he was, but they weren't his target. As much as he’d love to slice them up along with half the people in this school, he needed to prioritize and stick to the plan.

  
Billy started to think that he should probably get out of the hallway that Sidney would be running down in terror in a few moments. He switched to the dead end of the hallway, positioning himself slightly around the corner of a locker so he could still watch the show.

  
Billy heard thumping and Sidney yelling like she was struggling.

  
Suddenly, she bolted out of the bathroom, heels clacking loudly on the floor and rushing down the opposite end of the hall. Billy remained unnoticed by her in her panic.

Once she was around the corner, Billy gave one pound on the door, signaling that it was safe and Stu came out, ripping the costume off and shoving it in his bag.

  
“C’mon we gotta stash this and bounce before she comes back with somebody” Billy said.

  
They hurried down the hall and down the stairs, out of the school. They walked briskly to the student parking lot, trying not to look too frantic. Stu unlocked his car and stuck the bag in the spare tire space.

  
Now they were safe and could relax. He locked the car and they leaned against the vehicle. Their breathing was a little elevated and Billy was still panicking a bit, but he was slowly calming.

  
“So did you scare her?” Billy half smiled.

  
“Hell yeah, baby” Stu laughed back at him.

  
"Doesn't even know what's coming to her tonight.” Billy said, becoming serious.

  
"Hmm about tonight, I was thinking maybe you could come over a little early?" Stu said moving closer and leaning into his neck, biting softly.

  
Billy scanned around and noticed they were in plain view of a window. Even if the blinds were closed, he didn't want to risk it.

  
"Hey, careful," Billy said, moving away a bit, "Just... People could see," He said, brushing his hair out of his face and looking at the ground.

  
"Sorry," Stu said. He didn't take much seriously, but he knew when Billy needed him to.

  
"It's fine... But yeah, I'll head over a little early..."

  
“OK... Now, head back to… science?”

  
"English" Billy corrected with a light grin.

  
“Same thing”

  
"Pfft, Ok, I’ll meet you at fourth... For Himbry, then we'll ditch last period, take care of everything... I could just stay at your place after that, we don't have to go back to school or anything.”

  
"I gotta be back to meet Tatum when school's done," Stu said, like it was a chore.

  
"Ughhh, why?" Billy asked, almost angrily.

  
"Gotta keep up the boyfriend image," Stu shrugged, "Wait for me at the video store? I think I lost my copy of The Crazies." Stu said, sensing Billy was distressed.

  
“... Fine" Billy said.

  
They had been planning on killing Tatum, but decided they would only do it if they had an opportunity. They weren't going out of their way to get her, but Billy hoped they'd be able to get her alone and take care of her. Maybe Billy was the clingy one. He knew it was fake, but there was still some stupid part of him that was jealous.

  
"Alright..." Stu spoke, shaking Billy from his thoughts, "Start thinking about what movie you wanna watch when I get back," Stu gave a devilish smile and started to walk away from Billy to whatever class he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about doing a couple more of these maybe? And like, something else for Scream, Idk yet. Blah Blah Blah, title from the Nine Inch Nails song "Head Like A Hole" because I was too lazy to come up with something original.


End file.
